


Introduction to 'My Oneirophobia'

by NemO3991



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Movie Reference, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemO3991/pseuds/NemO3991
Summary: "has your body ever been so exhausted from a heavy work day and as soon as you drift into a well deserved sleep that you suddenly shock yourself awake, as if you were falling out of nowhere?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)





	Introduction to 'My Oneirophobia'

*******

just like when I had been falling through the sky before Tony caught me, in my dreams it's all the same except nobody is there to catch me...

_  
**My body plummets through a lengthy drop of a clear light blue sky, I hold my breath after it gets taken away by the pure shock of the sudden free fall, that is until my body collides with rough sand and dirt, where the vague memory of bullies pushing me to the ground so I can show off my new 'freaky scars' and to hit them back becomes but a papercut compared to the realistic thud of contact to the surface that I thought my ribs would crunch into me and my organs would cave inwards. The swirling cloud of the dry mixture is windswept into nearly every orifice of my head and in my hair, so in my attempt to salvage my eyesight and shake off the result of the impact as I crawl further along the deserted grounds. A sharp pain eats at my abdomen as if someone had cut through me or had attempted to and left me to bleed out. Glancing down at my hand that clutches and squeezes at the wound, which looks quite deep from the amount of blood pouring from it. Just at the simple glance I feel woozy.** _

_**Why has this happened?** _

_**I search for any other form of life that could help me. I can feel myself going pale at the thought of how much blood I might have lost already.** _

_**I try to call out for anybody's attention but my voice is strained, the ground empty of any other pulse but my own. I can't hear myself say anything. I can only hear the whistle of the wind blowing past my ears, guiding my hair over my shoulders, the crumbling of a nearby rock fall and yet my throat scratches as I try to call out again until my mouth is as dry as the granules wedging in between my fingers and underneath my nails as I continue to drag myself in no particular direction with no known destination. Behind me, a trail of trinket puddles of red follow my long grooves in the dirt. Even trying to stand is horrific enough as my legs are jelly and numb to the bone, my only resolution is to pull myself onto a tall rock to be able to see where the heck I am, that is once I eventually reach one. Sounds like a lot of effort, I'm tired just thinking about it.** _

_**All around me is eerie and darkness seems to loom all over the land. The rocks, hills, even the mountains in the distance seem black with what resembles ash, as if fire has touched every piece of land in sight. The only source of light, I notice as I roll onto my side, is the sun peering from behind the dark clouds that mist across the sky. A strange concoction of blood and dirt stain the tattered material across my belly, scrapes of residue on the legs of my pants.  
  
Where am I? The wind grows stronger as the sun seems to disappear behind the clouds although it doesn't set. Collapsing onto my front again, I rest my face within my armored arms as I try to keep in a less aggressive air so I can breathe without being suffocated at the same time, too tired to move any further, it's pitch black as I hide and contain my body in a fetal position until I hear someone calling moments later. Are they calling my name? I can't hear them properly, they sound too far away. Stretching both hands beside me, bracing myself, instead of the sand and dirt from before, is now fresh, healthy green blades of grass that carpeted the ground, even beneath me, with tall trees in speckled places, creating a woodland. Birds sing as they are perched on branches. The sound of trickling water behind me. ** _

_**Rolling over onto my back, I take in the drastic change of scenery. I wriggle to get comfortable, stretching my-- legs. Weird. They were so numb before, and now, I can move them at whim. As I stop moving my legs, the sound of footsteps squelching in water and mud replaces my booted feet grazing against the grass. Where am I now? I listen for the footsteps but they're getting further away from me. My legs, still not stable enough to stand but carry me as I crawl on all fours, or three, as my hand still clutches at my belly as I make my way to the running water where they were. Once I reach the shallow waters, the silhouette of someone dressed in dark clothing and armor, dark wet hair clinging to their shoulders, vanishing into the trees before I can get a really good look at them. They didn't notice me. It's not until everything goes quiet again that I hear a soft groaning, in the other direction.** _

_**While I was alone in the desert or whatever it was, someone is here. Really here.** _

_**"Hello?" I hear myself say, to whoever is out there. "Hello?" I try a bit louder. The groaning comes by again as if in reply.** _

_**I quickly move to investigate my surroundings before seeing who it is. Off in the distance from where the other figure had disappeared to, smoke and fire filled the air from a building on the other side of the blanket of water.** _

_**"Hello? Who's there?" I ask, hoping that whoever sounded in pain would reply with some words, but they stayed silent this time. I would have to venture on to find them which could take a while at the pace that I was going at. After my arm started to ache after so long being a solo support, I release my left hand that kept my wound cover which when I peeled away, was still very thick and sticky with blood but I need to move quicker. Both hands grip the tree's bark, like a rock climber, it takes a few tries to pull myself up to my feet, hugging the trunk as I yelped in agony at the use of my torn muscles. Then, from tree to trunk, I balance myself until I came upon a figure just at the shallow waters and stone, their head turned the other way although, instantly I could tell who it was just by the sight of his dark blonde hair and the not so subtle star on his suit.** _

_**"Steve?" I ask, my voice coming out so quietly I thought I would lose it again but I crumple to my knees at the sudden aggression of pain, tearing up as it must have started to get infected and eat away at me, "Steve." I groan as I move closer until I am at his side, taking in the the scratches and grazes on his face. "Oh my god--" I check behind me to see if the figure before had completely gone. Damn. "Did he do this to you?" Placing the back of his head on my arm, my bloodied hand holding his shoulder for balance so I don't drop him, placing my fingers on his chin to move his head towards me so I can see the damage. My heart sank at the sight. His right eye swollen, grazes on the left side of his face, a long horizontal scar above his lip. He shifted slightly in my arms. "Steve?" My fingers go to stroke his chin then rest on his chest as my eyes move across his face.** _

_**He opens his one good eye, blinking hazily to look at me, his body slump and heavy.** _

_**"Katherine." The last words he said before he rested in his K.O. Still in the back of my mind, why was I transported to these two different places that I've never been to or seen? Why was I crippled in a desert one moment then holding an injured Steve in the middle of a woodland the next?** _

_**I glance behind me where the figure once was.** _

_**And who was that?** _

*******

_**. . . apart from the gentle sun creeping through the sheen dark grey curtain and onto my eyelids, waking me from the best nights' sleep I've had in a long while is a soft and innocent giggle from beside me, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sweeping hair from my forehead, I turn to soft rustling within the bundle of puffy white sheets and the colorful blanket I had time to crochet during the many months I have spent in this secure location to pass the time, peeling them back I am met with the sweet new life and my very own ray of sun, a cheeky toothless smile shining right at me the moment they realize I'm awake. "Good morning!" I recite in the still unusual, softer more nurturing voice, like I have been doing every morning since they have been able to focus on me. They squeal and gurgle in glee, clutching the blanket and pulling it to their mouth, curling their little chubby limbs into the air at the sight of me and the reflecting grin, although they haven't grown any teeth just yet, the breadth of their lips and glowing eyes providing a calmness to settle inside of me that this bundle of happiness and innocence would strikingly resemble the handsome and unforgettable features of his father and is yet to meet the outside world . . .** _

**  
*****


End file.
